


Tomorrow

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [18]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Zelda invites Link to be her guard as she goes to the festival in Castle town.





	Tomorrow

“Hey, Link.” Various citizens, the builder, and soldier greeted him as he made his way through the town, making it to the almost finished reconstruction town square and castle.

“Link!” Zelda called out to her hero, as she came running towards him. Link smiled and accepted the hug from the princess.

“I’m so glad you could make it. To the festival.” Zelda said as she took his arm in his and started to guide him further into the square. There was a variety of booth’s set up from vendors, games, from everywhere in Hyrule. Gerudo to Zora was gathering and congregating, Link smiled as he saw everyone’s happy faces all talking and making friends. It made all the suffering he endured worth it.

“Link, are you alright?” Zelda asked, noticing her champion had stopped walking and tears were falling down from his cheeks. “Oh, Link.” pulling him into another hug. “It will be okay. We are going to be fine. It just the start of something new.”

Link nodded his head and smiled at her as he wiped away his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge.I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
>  
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
